Cosas inesperadas
by consueelo
Summary: Nicole se entera de que tiene poderes con los que tiene que cumplir una mision.
1. Velorio

Estaba atardeciendo y era un día nublado. Iba a llover. Mi madre estaba en la cocina preparándome una leche de chocolate, aunque tuviera 18 años, ella aún me trataba como una pequeña.

Sonó el teléfono, yo estaba en el living sentada en un sillón viendo tele. Cuando el sonido de aquél aparato me despertó de la concentración que tenía hacia la televisión, tuve el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaba. Luego de que mi madre me gritará que contestara corrí hacia el teléfono. Era mi abuelo.

-Emily murió.- Dijo apenas mi abuelo. Emily era una de mis abuelas favoritas. Siempre la había querido y cuando mi madre me dijo que ella tenía una enfermedad terminal estuve una semana sin salir de casa.

-No puede ser.- Mi madre se acercó a mi y preguntó en voz baja ¿Quién es? . Vio mis ojos humedecidos y tomó el auricular.

Mi madre no era sensible, nunca la había visto llorar y esta no era la excepción. Solo se quedó en silencio y me miró. Yo estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía mis ojos rojos de tapármelos y llorar. Yo quería ser como mi madre y no llorar, pero para mí era imposible. Yo también quería tener ese muro contra el dolor pero cuando lo hacía realmente era estúpido. Al final acababa peor.

-Mañana iremos a la casa de los abuelos.- Fue lo único que dijo mi madre. Pero con esas palabras pude sentir lo que realmente quería decir. Todo se unía con una sola palabra "dolor". Ella quería ser fuerte por mí. Una vez me lo había dicho y yo como era pequeña no lo había entendido, pero ahora veía el real sentido de sus palabras.

Mañana era sábado, no iba a ir a trabajar extra en mi empleo. ¿Empleo? En realidad, trabajaba en una librería en donde se paga bien, no tengo nada de que quejarme en esa librería. Excepto por mi jefe, que me coquetea cada vez que puede. El punto es que cuando trabajo me preocupo de los problemas de la librería que los míos. Y eso me gusta.

En cambio de ir a trabajar tendría que ir al velorio de mi abuela.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Así que me duché, y tuve mi primera pesadilla. La muerte de mi abuelo, yo estaba allí, y podría haberlo ayudado pero no lo hice. Me desperté gritando, fue tan real que pensé que de verdad había cometido el error de no escuchar cuando me llamaba.

Todo el pueblo conocía a mi abuela. Así que la casa estaba repleta de gente que ni siquiera yo conocía.

El día era soleado, parecía lindo para cualquier persona, pero yo estaba en el velorio de mi abuela. Así que era el peor día de mi vida.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Nicole?- Me preguntó mi madre. Mi padre había llegado al velorio una hora tarde.

-No tengo muchas ganas de responderte eso, Mamá.- Le respondí algo grosera, pero ella lo entendió.

Mis padres estaban separados. Habían tenido problemas, pero fue de hace cuatro años.

Cuanto tenía 14 años no sabía como podría vivir sin ellos, pero con el tiempo fui acostumbrándome. Lo había pasado realmente mal en ese tiempo.

Llegó el momento en que todos los amigos de mi abuela comenzaban a dedicarles algunas palabras. Me senté lejos de aquélla escena. Podía alcanzar a ver a mi abuelo, estaba de pie con su bastón en la mano derecha. Sentí que a él, lamentablemente, le quedaba poco tiempo.

Me di cuenta de que tenía una gran habilidad para saber cuanto tiempo le quedaba a la gente en esta vida. No sabía a que venía ese pensamiento pero lo dejé ir de inmediato. Y cuando escuché la voz de mi padre salí por la puerta y la cerré muy fuerte dando un portazo.

Odiaba a mi padre, no quería verlo más en mi vida. Era innecesario. Yo había pasado mucho tiempo sin él. Además yo era totalmente independiente. Solo necesitaba a mi madre.

Me senté en una silla que había fuera de la casa. Mi abuelo salió con dificultad de la casa y se sentó a mi lado.

-Sé que es difícil para ti, Nicole.- Dijo el abuelo, y sacó un sobre blanco-. Ella sabía que llegaría su momento, y te dejó esto.- Lo tomé con la mano temblorosa, decía _"Nicole." _


	2. Cartas

-No entiendo, abuelo.- Lo miré. Tenía su cabello blanco, y su cara arrugada.

-Ella me dijo que te diera eso.- Se puso de pie y yo lo ayudé.- Gracias. Me iré ya que tengo que dar un discurso.- Le sonreí y esperé a que desapareciera.

Abrí la carta, estaba escrita con tinta. Tenía una hoja.

"_Querida nieta:_

_Que bueno que el abuelo te pasó mi carta, creí que la leería y no te la pasaría. Pero bueno al fin y al cabo lo hizo._

_Nicole, esta carta va para ti, en especial porque te tengo que explicar varias cosas. Nunca pensé que me moriría antes de tus 18 años. Pero, escribiré esto por cualquier cosa, uno siempre tiene que estar preparado para todo._

_Nicole, tú tienes cosas que no todos tienen. Eres diferente, Nicole. Y te comenzarás a dar cuenta en esta edad. Desde muy chica eras algo extraña. Nunca te gustó que te hablaran sobre el futuro ni del pasado. Yo era igual que tu cuando pequeña, Nicole. Yo predije mi muerte, o sino como te explicas que te hice esta carta antes de mi muerte. No hay otra forma, que saber que día se va a morir uno. Bueno, dicen por ahí que los muertos saben muy bien cuando les llega su hora. Pero tú sabes más que nadie que yo no te mentiría. Por favor no me digas que soñaste con la muerte de tu abuelo. Bueno si lo hiciste, es porque lamentablemente pasará, Nicole, pero yo no morí. Me fui a un lugar mejor. Siempre te estaré guiando en todo lo que quieras. Solo ocupa el polvo que está en mi velador, dice "tranquilizantes". Tienes que saber exactamente cuando ocupar ese polvo, que se acaba. Una vez que se te acaba, tendrás que buscar más. Y te perderías más de 2 años. Eso sería realmente lamentable. Así que aprende a como ocupar el polvo, cuando sea debido._

_Y también tienes una misión, Nicole. Sabes que esa era mi misión, pero no la pude cumplir. La cumpliría contigo, pero lamentablemente tú sabes lo que me pasó. Tienes que buscar a alguien. La carta esta debajo del colchón de mi cama. Ten cuidado en que alguien te vea. Ni siquiera el abuelo sabe, Nicole._

_Te quiere, tu abuela Emily"_

Luego de leer eso, releí la carta más de 3 veces, para cerciorarme de que no era ninguna broma de mal gusto.

Pero no, era sólo la verdad en esa carta y me lo iba a comprobar, el polvo, y la carta con instrucciones.

Entré muy callada a la pieza de mi abuela. No había nadie y solo se escuchaban los pequeños discursos para mi querida abuela. Busqué en el velador, había un cilindro de vidrio con un polvo de color crema. "Quizás sea sólo polvo, o quizás tierra" pensé. Así que busqué la carta con instrucciones debajo del colchón de la cama. Estaba allí el papel era suave. Y estaba escrito con una letra perfecta con tinta pero de color oro.

La carta decía:

"**Búsqueda del rey de los 'perfectos' "**

_Sra. Emily, usted tiene una misión. Tiene que buscar al Rey de los "Perfectos". Usted sabe muy bien quien es ésta persona. Si no logra hacer esta misión, tendrá que dejársela en manos de alguien confiable para usted, y con los mismos o mejores poderes que usted. Si no la logra, tiene que ser o por muerte, o por la ida de sus poderes. Una vez que usted elija a alguien, tiene que acercarse a la AMP "Asociación de Misiones Privadas"._

**P.D:**_ Recuerde que tiene que pasar por la AMP_

_para pedir su mapa de la misión, _

_aquí le daremos todo lo que necesite. _

_La esperamos pronto.__** A.M.P.**_


	3. Confusión

Veamos, de verdad tenía una especie de poder, dentro de mí. Y de verdad el abuelo se iba a morir. Pero, ¿Sería por mí culpa?, ¿Tal y cómo lo había soñado?.

Sentí que alguien venía en dirección a la habitación. El frasco de polvo y la carta las guarde en uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans. Me senté en la cama de mi abuela con la vista en mis manos.

-Nicole, vamos a casa.- Dijo mi madre. Me puse de pie y me fui con ella a mi casa.

Había descubierto que era una misionera con poderes que yo no conocía. Me sentía rara, extraña. No tenía muchas ganas de hacer cosas. Así que dormí todo el día.

Al día siguiente, me estaba preparando para ir a trabajar. La librería si abría los domingos. Me puse una polera con tirantes de color rojo. Para taparme los brazos, ya que hacía frío, utilicé una chaqueta que me quedaba bastante bien. Terminé poniéndome unos jeans ajustados y mis botas que llegaban hasta un poco más abajo de la pantorrilla.

-Voy al trabajo!.- Le grité a mi mamá bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta principal.

Un viento helado me golpeó el rostro, me dio un escalofrío. Me recuperé y comencé a caminar en dirección a la librería.

En la librería estaba Maggie, mi compañera de trabajo en los domingos.

-Buenas noticias, el jefe no está.- Sonreí dejando mi bolso en el escritorio y sacándome la chaqueta.

-Que bueno. ¿A qué hora dijo que te fueras?- Le pregunté cogiendo una caja llena de libros que ordenar.

-A las 7 de la tarde. ¿Puedes creerlo? Siempre me dice que me vaya a las 9, hoy me dice a las 7. Algo le debe pasar, estaba muy apurado cuando llegué.- Dijo ella ayudándome.

-Tu los apilas por género y yo los voy a dejar.- Maggie asintió. De repente me di cuenta que no le había prestado atención a su relato.- Wow, ¿Qué le habrá pasado al jefe?- Pregunté despreocupada. Tomé varios libros de género fantasioso.

-¿Quién sabe? Ah, eh, Nicole, te estaban buscando hoy. Un chico. Bueno, como de veinte años. Fue en la mañana temprano, dijo que iba a venir hoy en la tarde como a las ocho.- Fruncí el ceño. No conocía a mucha gente de veinte años. Dejé los libros en su sitio.

Me senté al lado de Maggie, y comenzamos a hablar sobre malos amores hasta que llegó la hora en que tenía que irse. Me sentí sola cuando cruzó la puerta y cayó un silencio blanco en la librería.

Me puse a leer un aviso que había encima del escritorio. Lo leí en segundos, luego sentí mis párpados pesados, no aguantaba más. Me quedé dormida encima del aviso.

Desperté cuando sonaba una campanilla en mi oído. Alguien había entrado y estaba tocando la campanilla del escritorio.

-¿Qué necesita…?- La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando me concentré y miré unos ojos grises, tan grises como un día de lluvia.

-Uhm, ¿Eres Nicole?- Preguntó con voz seria y algo grave. Su piel era blanca, y su cabello era de color negro y desordenado.

-Si, eh soy yo.- Respondí algo aturdida por tal belleza. No dejaba de parpadear, y trataba de hablar pero no me salían las palabras. Vestía como un simple chico de veinte años.

-Soy Yareth. Uhm, no sé por dónde empezar.- Un nombre muy peculiar… pensé.

-¿Por el principio?- El rió pero sin ganas, yo solo sonreí. Miré la hora, eran ya las 8:15.

-Eres la nieta de Emily, la misionera.- Asentí, así que se trataba de todo el lío de la magia y poderes, y el rey de los perfectos y todo aquello.- Bueno, yo soy el príncipe de los perfectos. No sé cómo llegué aquí. Pero el punto no es ése. Es que, la A.M.P. No puede saber que yo estoy acá.- Arqueé una ceja. No entendía. Levanté una mano para que se callara, y yo pudiera hacer mis preguntas.

-¿Por qué no pueden saberlo?- Yareth puso una mueca de dificultad. En realidad, no me importaba si para él yo parecía torpe. Yo era humana, o eso creía.

-Porque yo estoy fuera de la misión. Porque yo sé muchos secretos.- ¿Secretos sobre qué?, ¿De qué me estaba hablando?- Sé que no me entiendes, tendríamos que tener todo un día para que lo entendieras.- Rodó los ojos, sí, efectivamente me encontraba torpe.

-Mira, Yar… no se qué. Soy humana, no entiendo todo decorrido. Me tienes que explicar en lenguaje humano.- Dije yo molesta.

-Es Yareth y te lo explicaría pero tienes tantas cosas que hacer…- Miró hacia unas cajas llenas de libros.

-¿Qué? ¿esas?, no, no, son recién llegadas. Se ordenan mañana. Así que por el bien de todos cerraré la tienda y me lo explicarás en un café.- Yareth sonrió, quedé atónita por la perfecta sonrisa de Yareth, tenía una calidez que nadie ni nada me hacía sentir. Me imaginaba abrazándolo… Sacudí la cabeza inmediatamente. Tomé mi chaqueta y mi bolso. Cerré la librería y Yareth y yo comenzamos a caminar.


	4. Historia

A la luz de la luna, Yareth se veía realmente hermoso. Sus facciones eran perfectas. Su nariz era puntiaguda y sus labios se veían tan suaves. De tanto contemplarlo sentí que yo era fea. A pesar de mis ojos color miel que atraían a más de un chico, me sentía algo descuidada. Ya que él, era perfecto. "Quizás por eso es el "Príncipe de los Perfectos". Aunque no entendía de qué se trataba ése nombre.

-¿Por qué te llaman el "Príncipe de los Perfectos"?.- Pregunté mirando mis botas, quería dejar de mirarlo. Era tan tentador, pero tan… no lo sé.

-Porque mi padre es el rey de los perfectos…- Lo miré con recelo, era sólo un poco obvio.- Pensé que eras humana.- Quería saber más así que dejé pasar esa ofensa.- Es que mi padre dirige un reino y lo llamaron perfecto, porque es la vida perfecta. Todo va siempre bien, nunca hay peleas, nunca hay malos amores, nadie llora, todos ríen.- A mí mas bien me pareció una vida aburrida.

-Sabes, eso no es la vida perfecta que me gustaría tener a mí.- Yareth se encogió de hombros.

-Créeme, que la mía tampoco es.- Sonreí, teníamos algo en común.- Pero, es mi padre, y yo tendré que reinar dentro de pocos años.- Hice una mueca de disgusto.

-Eso no me gustaría. Debes hacer mejor el reino, tienes que hacer que las personas tengan sentimientos.- Yareth negó con la cabeza.

-Los habitantes del reino, si tienen sentimientos, Nicole. El problema es que no sienten cosas malas. Y alguien tiene que saber como se sienten si están mal. Pero ésa persona no seré yo.- Nos quedamos en silencio. Hasta que llegamos a un pequeño café Express. Ya conocía esta tienda, siempre venía para comprarme un café y no quedarme dormida en la librería.

-Entonces… Yo soy una misionera, como mi abuela.- Yareth asintió.

-Procura no contactarte con la A.M.P. Estaré muerto si lo haces. Te contaré todo lo que sé, ni siquiera sé por qué lo haré. Pero me pareces de confianza, además…- Se quedó callado. Quise saber que iba a decir, pero mejor era guardar silencio.- Bueno, tu abuela Emily, me crió prácticamente, Nicky.- Abrí los ojos como platos cuando me dijo así.

-Mi abuela me decía Nicky…- Me estremecí, y recordé que mi abuela no me había dejado, solo estaba en un lugar mejor.

-Lo sé. Me habló muchas veces de ti. Tengo que confesar que cuando pequeño te quería conocer con muchas ansias.- Me sonrojé y el sonrió.- Pero bueno, ella me crió, era como una especie de guardiana. Y después de unos años, que fueron duros años porque atacaron mucho al reino. Y nunca supe por qué. A mi padre lo secuestraron, no lo veo de hace dos años, Nicole. Y necesito hablar con él.- Se acerco a mí. Yo lo miraba sin respirar. Me alejé ya que vi a una señorita acercarse.

-¿Qué desean?- Preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Un café simple, y me trae azúcar.- Dije yo rápidamente. La señorita asintió y miró a Yareth quien negó con la cabeza queriendo decir que no quería nada.

No cruzamos ninguna palabra hasta cuando llegó mi café y pequeñas bolsas de azúcar. Le eché 4 bolsas, por lo nerviosa.

-¿Te gusta lo dulce?- Negué con la cabeza.

-Es para los nervios, sé que se me quitará así. No te preocupes. ¿Y en dónde te quedas para que la A.M.P no te encuentre?- Pregunté esquivando el tema de lo dulce.

-Uhm, en una residencia, cerca de tu casa. Lo siento, pero tenía que estar lo más cerca posible de ti. Para que me defendieras.- Me atraganté con un sorbo del café. No era porque estaba caliente ni porque estaba dulce.

-No sé defenderme ni a mi misma.- Confesé. Yareth frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- Preguntó molesto.

-Solo que no sé. Recién supe ayer que era algo extraño.- Miró hacia todos lados para ver si alguien nos miraba. Yo me tomé todo mi café.- Lo siento.- Dije después de poder tragar todo el dulzor del café.

-No te preocupes, ya sabrás. Pero tenemos que apurarnos, no tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.- Amé su paciencia, pero yo no sabía como aprendería.

-¿Y cómo mierda piensas que aprenda?- Me miró sorprendido por mi improperio.- Lo siento, de nuevo, pero es cierto ¿Cómo supones que aprenda?- Yareth dejó algo de dinero encima de la mesa y tomó mi brazo muy fuerte. Me puse de pie y salimos de la tienda.

Caminó muy rápido. Yo lo seguí como pude, y le tomé la mano con fuerza. Era tan cálida su mano. Y tan suave además.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunté soltándole la mano inmediatamente.

-A ver a alguien que está cerca. O eso supongo.- Vio mi rostro asustado.- Alguien que te ayudará.- Me relajé. Y comenzó a caminar a mi paso.


	5. Lestat

Llegamos a una extraña casa que parecía como abandonada. Aunque Yareth sonrió complacido cuando la encontró.

Me acerqué a él. De verdad la casa daba miedo de noche. Estaba todo oscuro excepto por una luz en una ventana. El tejado estaba lleno de pájaros, y además estaba oxidado. La fachada estaba algo descascarada, y sucia.

Yareth notó lo cerca que me puse de él. Me miró algo extrañado.

-La casa es aterradora.- Susurré. Pero me alejé de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, la persona que habita aquí. Te encantará.- Sonreí pero sin confianza en las palabras que decía.

De todas formas, Yareth golpeó la puerta. Ésta se abrió sola y crujió hasta que se cerró a nuestras espaldas. Todo estaba lleno de estantes con papeles que parecía que nadie los hubiera movido en años. Unos muebles antiguos. Algo de polvo, pero parecía acogedor.

Yareth, todavía tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Me preguntaba por qué tanta felicidad.

Llegamos a una puerta. Una voz de hombre algo carraspeada dijo "Yareth, pasa". Me sorprendí. Yareth abrió la puerta con tanta confianza que por un momento pensé en detenerlo pero solo por un momento.

La habitación estaba toda ordenada. Libros ordenados por año y género. Papeles por abecedario. Y había un escritorio en el que estaba un señor con el color celeste, y sin ningún indicio de barba creciente. Me llamó la atención sus ojos de un color azul que no le había visto a ninguna persona en mi vida.

Cuando el señor me vio, sonrió con tanto conocimiento que sentí que yo también le debía devolver la sonrisa. Y así lo hice.

-Él es Lestat. Un hechicero, amigo de tu abuela, conocido en todo el mundo extraño que no conoces.- Dijo Yareth sonriéndome.

-Nicole, supe lo de tu abuela. Cuanto lo siento, Nicky. Pero debes pensar que está en un lugar mucho mejor. Sonreí con fuerzas, todos últimamente me decían eso. Y además ya lo sabía.

Lestat nos invitó a tomar asiento. Yo me acerqué a una silla y Yareth hizo lo mismo. Nos sentamos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y sonreímos por la coincidencia.

Miré a Lestat, no tenía ninguna arruga, y aún así tenía voz de anciano. Le parecía extraño, pero era un hechicero ¿no?. O quizás solamente era una mentira, pero sabía mucho como para que todo fuera una mentira.

-Lestat, Nicole no sabe como utilizar sus poderes en defensa.- Sonreí avergonzada, Lestat me miró con compasión.

-Emily llegó igual acá. No sabía cómo defender a alguien y no recuerdo como llegó hasta mi casa. Pero llegó al fin y al cabo.- Entrelazó sus manos encima del escritorio.

-¿Por qué tiene todo desordenado allá…- Miré hacia atrás.- …Y acá tiene todo ordenado?- Sonrió y rebuscó entre sus papeles encima de el escritorio.

-Porque allá, es un gran desorden que ningún hechicero podría ordenar, mientras… prefiero tener todo ordenado acá.- Asentí lentamente.

-¿Y cómo aprenderé a defenderme?- Lestat suspiró.

-Será difícil.- Dijo Lestat. Me di cuenta de que Yareth no había hablado. Y como escuchando mis pensamientos dijo:

-¿Cuánto difícil será como para dos semanas más?- Lestat dudó un momento.

-Sería lo suficiente…- Yareth sonrió muy feliz. Sus sonrisas me mataban de verdad. Pero cuando yo lo hacia sonreír me gustaban más.

-Mañana, Nicole, tiene que venir acá. Para que empecemos lo antes posible.- Yareth asintió, pero yo no tenía ni idea como llegar a esta casa abandonada.

Lestat se despidió con un "nos vemos". Una vez que Yareth y yo estábamos fuera de vista de la casa, miré la hora. Eran las 9 de la noche.

¿Cómo habré pasado tanto tiempo allí sin darme cuenta?, o quizás había pasado 15 minutos allí. Porque sentí que habíamos pasado más tiempo en el café que en la casa de Lestat. Aún así, había tenido una hora de puras cosas inexplicables.

Yareth todavía me parecía atractivo con el brillo de la luna en su rostro, tenía unos ojos grises hermosos, tan profundos que me aturdían.

Cuando estaba tan concentrada pensando en su perfección me di cuenta que estábamos dando la vuelta hacia mi casa. Yareth no sabía en donde quedaba mi casa, quizás yo lo había guiado inconcientemente.

-Mañana te paso a buscar a la librería a las 4 de la tarde.- Asentí mirando sus ojos. Yareth era mucho más alto que yo, estaba pensando en cuando le tendría que dar un beso me pondría de punta de pies para alcanzarlo.

-Me tengo que ir.- Dije interrumpiendo mis propios pensamientos, ya que si seguía ahí, le daría un beso de verdad. Me estaba dando vuelta cuando me tomo el brazo y me acercó a él para que me diera un cálido beso en la mejilla. Su olor a perfume era tan tentador. Todo en él me llamaba de una forma enloquecedora.

Me alejé sonriente, llegué a mi casa y mi madre estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. "Se habrá tomado unos tranquilizantes" pensé. Me puse pijama y me sumí en mis pensamientos sobre Yareth.


End file.
